The performance of wireless antenna elements (e.g. printed antenna elements) is dependent, in part, on the precision of antenna geometry and on the characteristics of the antenna substrate—the material between the antenna elements and the ground layer; which is typically a dielectric material supporting the antenna elements. Certain substrate materials, as well as assembly configurations, have superior performance characteristics to others, but may also be costlier to fabricate, have larger physical footprints, and the like.